


Fancy a Swim?

by indyamy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, No Spoilers, Nudity, Public Nudity, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indyamy/pseuds/indyamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Trevelyan decides to take a dip in a pool, and Sera enthusiastically joins her.  Solas gets uncomfortable.  Rated mature for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy a Swim?

Inquisitor Trevelyan could handle the snows of Haven and the dry cold of Skyhold.  She could wrap herself in a warm blanket in front of a roaring fire and hold her feet so close to the flame that they nearly blistered.  She could wrap herself in great bear furs in bed, growing so warm that she woke in a sweat.  What she could not handle was this fucking humidity.

“Bloody shite woods.  Sodding ruddy moss,” she thought as she trekked through the Emerald Graves.  The beauty of the place only deepened her frustration.   Every tree, tall and ancient, trunks covered in soft sweeps of green moss, was an affront.  The smell of the earth, heavy with the moisture in the air, caught her in throat.  Even the damn birds refused to stop their inane songs.  Her armor was soaked on the inside from the very unsophisticated amount of sweat pouring from her body.  Streams of sweat poured down her face, unable to evaporate in the humidity of the Graves.  Her hair was already sticking to her face, causing it to itch and soliciting another internal damning of this infernal place.  She was so lost in her misery that she did not realize that her thoughts were beginning to form on her lips.

“Daft manky bush…bloody cock-sucking branch…” the Inquisitor muttered, kicking the offending branch.  Her sword even swung from her hip in a rather put-out fashion.

Sera shared a quizzical glance with Iron Bull.  Sera loved hearing _Lady_ Trevelyan sound as if she belonged at the back table of a Marcher tavern, but even by Sera’s standards she was starting to sound slightly crazy.  Who insults a branch?

“Er…you okay, Boss?” Iron Bull asked the Inquisitor.  She was sweating so fiercely, he was starting to worry she was feverish or something.  Humans were so delicate.

“It’s so BLOODY HOT!” she cried.  “How is it so sodding hot?” she said, her voice turning into a rather uncharacteristic whine.

Solas, who was traveling behind his three companions, had not heard Trevelyan’s thoughts on the clime of the Emerald Graves.  “Inquisitor, are you not well?” he inquired evenly, only the slightest hint of concern in his voice.

The Inquisitor stopped walking, turning her ire to Solas.  “No, I am not BLOODY WELL, Solas!” she shouted.  “Do you not feel this bloody heat?” she asked him incredulously.  “Are you not sweating your bloody bollocks off under your robes?”

“Ha, Solas bollocks,” Sera chuckled, clearly bemused that the Inquisitor had taken Solas to task for the weather.  Her mirth continued at the utter lack of comprehension that appeared on Solas’s face.  His general expression of smug indifference had faltered, and Sera loved every second of it.  “Yeah, how are your elfy _bollocks_ , Solas?” Sera asked, his name sounding like a taunt when coming from her.  Iron Bull smirked in Solas’s direction, clearly sharing Sera’s good mood.

Solas’s expression quickly reflected his flat unamusement in the discussion of his sex organs.  He had come to expect such infantile remarks from Sera, but the words from the Inquisitor’s mouth surprised him.  He had considered the Inquisitor to be a rather composed woman, which he had attributed to her noble upbringing.  Now, she seemed to be possessed by some rather uncouth demon.  He had not met any demons quite so bawdy in the Fade, but he certainly supposed they existed.  Demons, Solas knew he could handle.  This sweaty Inquisitor, however, he decided to treat with caution, lest she continue the current topic of discussion.  “I am quite comfortable under my robes, Inquisitor.  If you are over-warm, may I suggest that we rest?”

Trevelyan sighed dejectedly, collecting herself.  “Forgive me, Solas.  But… you are truly not immeasurably hot?” she asked, exasperation creeping into her voice.

“I am not,” Solas replied.

“Bull? Sera?” she asked, the exasperation growing. 

“Nope, “ Bull responded.   Her face was red and blotches were forming on her neck.  Sweat was dripping into her eyes.   The Inquisitor looked at him like she feared that she was going mad, and she was honestly starting to look the part.  “I mean, it is kinda hot,” he added lamely.

“It’s your armor,” Sera offered.  “Look it, that big ol’ bulky armor isn’t gonna help you when it’s hotter than _bollocks_ out here,” Sera smirked at Solas.  She was going to get a rise out of that elfy elf as long as he didn’t magic her to death first.

“Is this what madness is like?  Sweating while everyone else stands around comfortably?” Trevelyan thought to herself hopelessly.  The Inquisitor looked at her companions.  Solas’s robes were some sort of lustrous cotton weave, light but strong, and his long vest was made of some light leather, the name of which escaped the Inquisitor’s melting brain.  Sera’s armor was slightly heavier than Solas’s, but still leather.  Her pants were short enough to show her toned calves, and Trevelyan whimpered at the thought of the breezes across her legs.  Bull, well, Bull had nearly his entire chest exposed, save for the shoulder piece and armor over his left arm.  Trevelyan turned away from the rest of her party to look down at her own mail.  She had to concede that theirs was much lighter than her own.  Her heavy armor, dark and bulky, was perfect for battles, but ill-suited to their current environment.  She had worn the same type of heavy armor since she had trained in the sword on her family’s estate in Ostwick.  Generations had worn this form of heavy metal armor, a fact that her father had loved to remember when he would walk her through their halls, filled with the armor suits of their ancestors.  Any other day, Trevelyan would have worn the armor with pride, but today she wanted to burn it to ashes then throw the ashes in that pool at the base of that small cliff.

“Pool,” she uttered softly, enraptured by the ecstasy of the still blue water.  She started walking quickly toward the pond, leaving her companions.

“Where you goin’, Boss?” Bull asked after her.

“Pool!” she shouted joyously, practically running now.

“A pool? Like a normal pool?  Not a magiky pool?” Sera called after her as she and Bull followed their sweaty Inquisitor.  Solas sullenly followed, realizing they were now heading the opposite direction of their camp and the solitude of his tent.

The Inquisitor had never seen a more beautiful oasis.  The blue water was pooling in a deep, natural pool at the base of the small cliff.  A trickle of water tumbled over the pale rocks above into the deep water below.  Trevelyan stopped at the edge, taking in its cool beauty as her party joined her.  Without another thought, she removed her boots and greaves and began to unbuckle her chest armor.

“Gettin’ comfy, Boss?” Bull asked with a smile.  He was sure this was gonna be good.

“I’m swimming.  Who’s joining me?” she asked, removing her breastplate and tugging on her chauces.

“Definitely!” Sera shouted in agreement, her eyes excited at the idea of seeing the good Lady Trevelyan good and naked.  Sera rushed to join her in a similar state of undress.

“Nah, I’ll just watch you ladies enjoy,” Bull said, his arms crossed against his broad chest with an even broader smile on his face.

“What about you, Elfy?” Sera teased Solas.  “You gonna watch us get wet?”

Solas had been stunned into inaction at the strange turn this outing had taken.  He could have just used his magic to frost the outside of the Inquisitor’s armor to cool it, which he had been ready to suggest when she ran toward the pond.  By the time he had reached her, she was down to her under armor with her back to him.  Certainly she would not be swimming _naked_ in front of them, would she?  He quickly realized she would, as her hands began to lift her shirt, the smooth, pale skin of her lower back exposed to him.  Solas quickly turned away from the Inquisitor as Sera’s question burned in his ears.

“I do not swim,” he said with finality.

“Suit yourself,” he heard the Inquisitor reply.  He heard a rustle of clothing then a splash.  Solas shifted uncomfortably.

Sera quickly finished undressing and jumped in with splash to follow the Inquisitor.  She smiled at the Inquisitor.  “Feel better, Inky?”

“Oh, much,” Trevelyan purred.  Solas’s brow furrowed from the shore.

The Inquisitor floated serenely on her back in the water as Sera splashed from one side of the small pool to the other.  Sera gleefully kicked her foot in the direction of Trevelyan, splashing her in the face.  The woman splashed her friend back with her hand, which quickly caused the pool to erupt in a chorus of shrieks and splashes.  Sera lunged at Trevelyan, pulling her under the water.  They emerged a moment later with Sera’s legs wrapped around the Inquisitor’s waist from the back, Sera’s arms raised triumphantly over her head.  “Not so noble now, huh, _Lady Trevelyan_?” Sera taunted.  Bull watched the wily smirk on the Inquisitor’s face before she grabbed the back of Sera’s knee, tickling it fiercely.  Sera instantly doubled over with laughter, falling from the Inquisitor’s back and beginning a fresh wave of splashing between the two females of the group.

“Seriously, Solas, you are missing this,” Bull said, an amused grin on his face.  His eyes remained locked on the pond.

Solas sighed, his discomfort growing.  “I assure you, there is nothing there that I have not seen before.”

Bull chuckled.  “Then you elves get up to some freaky shit,” he said, as he watched Sera scramble out the back edge of the pool only to jump back in on top of the Inquisitor.  “Besides, I’ve eaten dinner before.  Doesn’t mean I don’t want to eat it again,” Bull said, his eyes still watching the pool.

Solas frowned.  He had not imagined the Inquisitor as a woman who would swim naked in pool in the middle of a forest in broad daylight.  Of course, he had also not anticipated that she would inquire after the state of his sex organs in the middle of a forest in broad daylight.  Or ever, for that matter.  The image of her bare lower back sprung to his mind, and he tried very hard to banish the image from his mind.  He shifted again, more uncomfortably, and focused his attention on a rather mossy tree.  He vaguely heard Sera emerge from the pool breathless and rustle something, probably a towel, from her pack.

“Have fun?” Bull asked Sera with a smile as she dried herself.

“Oh, yeah,” she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.  “What about you, standin’ up here bein’ all watchy?”

“Oh, yeah, I had fun,” Bull affirmed.

Sera got dressed as the Inquisitor lazily finished her swim.  Sera adjusted her belt and turned her attention to Solas, who seem to be intently focused on anything except the pool behind him.  Sera’s eyes sparkled and a devious smile crept to her face.  When she heard the water rippling in the pool, she called to him loudly.  “Oi, Solas!”

He had been so focused that the call of his name caused him to reflexively turn toward the sound, but the sight at the corner of his eye captured his attention.  His eyes went to the figure of Lady Trevelyan, perfectly naked at the edge of the pool.  It took only a moment for him to see all of her.  Her legs, strong and lean, muscles taut from her swim.  The hair between her legs was a perfect V between soft curves of her hips.  The muscles of stomach formed a gentle line to her waist against her creamy skin.  Her breasts were exquisite, full and round, pink nipples pert in the air.  Her wet hair was slicked back, dripping softly on her strong, sure shoulders.  Her red lips were parted slightly.  Then her eyes.  His eyes met hers, deep and blue as the pool behind her.  They were relaxed but assured as they peered into him, and in that frozen moment he could have sworn she could see him, all he was and all he had ever been.  He was breathless.

Sera’s insane cackle shattered the moment.  She fell to the ground in hysterics, barely getting out the words, “ Those shems aren’t so bad, are they, Elfy?” Solas cleared his throat and turned away, an unfamiliar heat on his cheeks.  As the Inquisitor dressed, Sera leaned against Iron Bull’s legs, tears streaming down her face as she struggled for breath against her own laughter. 

“Enough, Sera,”  Trevelyan said softly as she finished dressing.  The Inquisitor headed in the direction of their camp, and Bull pulled Sera to her feet as she wiped her face.  Solas followed behind the Inquisitor, trying to be as far from Sera as possible.  She soon skipped past both him and the Inquisitor, skipping and singing all the way back to camp.  It was still mid-afternoon when they reached their destination.  “Let’s head back to Skyhold tomorrow,” the Inquisitor offered.  “It has been a long day.” Solas nodded in her direction and headed straight to his tent, ignoring whatever words Sera called out as he left.  He closed the flaps of his tent and lied down, slipping into the Fade almost immediately, where he returned to the pool and did not leave until the sun rose on a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up way to late writing this, so I may come back and edit it some more. 
> 
> I mostly chose to go with a human Inquisitor because I love the way that Sera calls her *Lady* Trevelyan, and I think Solas is repressed enough that he would have a reaction to the female form (whether that is canon or not is up to you!)


End file.
